


A Jealous Prince

by Stylish_Racoon



Series: Breath Of The Wild AU [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Paya loves Katsuki and Eijirou is jealous basically, botw au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylish_Racoon/pseuds/Stylish_Racoon
Summary: Katsuki stirred the stew. The vegetables swam nonchalantly in the middle of it, its sweet scent wafting in the empty air. Eijirou sneaked another glance at Katsuki’s face, watching the unfathomable expression melt to a sly grin. “It’s kinda cute,” he said.Eijirou’s stomach plummeted. He licked his lips and asked, “That she’s in love with you?”“That you’re so jealous.”





	A Jealous Prince

Kakariko Village was one of Eijirou’s favorite places to be.

Hidden in the mountains, it was a quiet destination for anyone looking for a peace of mind and clean air to breathe. Eijirou preferred it during the beginning of spring, when the crops flourished and the cherry blossoms bloomed, and now with the Calamity gone and sealed away, people sang the sweetest and smiled the warmest.

He and Impa were walking down the road leading to her house. She was holding onto Eijirou’s arm, but she was so light it was as if she wasn’t there at all. “I’m holding you back, your Highness, aren’t I?” she said. They had walked a while and she was a hint of breathless. “I have grown so old.”

Eijirou smiled at her. “I am not in a hurry,” he said, “I miss the strolls we used to have in the castle’s gardens, so this is really fine.”

Her shoulders shook with airy laughter. “You’ve always been kind and soft-spoken. Thank you.”

“Anything for an old friend.”

The wooden planks hanging from ropes above their heads clattered against each other in the soft breeze that smelled of land and ice, while the early birds chirped away their tunes, excited but also nonchalant. 

Lasli greeted them with excessive enthusiasm when they walked past her store, her ears turning ruby red when Eijirou smiled back at her. It was sweet, he thought. It was overwhelmingly sweet how the people of Hyrule forgave him for his past wrong-doings and accepted him as their Prince once again. 

“People are happier when you’re around,” Impa said as they walked further down the slope, “Your presence makes them feel safe.”

“I feel safe here too,” Eijirou agreed, “I’m not even holding my sword today!”

Impa laughed, long and throaty. They stopped in front of the small bridge connecting the statue of goddess Hylia with the land. Impa let go of his arm, then turned to him. Her eyes wrinkled deeply around the corners as she smiled at him with the same ease, the same fondness she used to smile one hundred years ago. “If your hero saw you,” she said, “He would scold you as if you were a kid.”

Eijirou winked playfully at her. “Thanks for giving him so many chores to do.”

With a shake of her head, Impa walked down the wooden bridge and knelt in front of Hylia’s statue. Her hands came together and she prayed. The Goddess kept smiling mysteriously at her. 

The torches around Hylia’s statue were already alight and the flames were reaching up for the sky after a night full of rain. Eijirou could recall catching a glimpse of Katsuki lighting them up at dawn, before he left their secretly shared bed to inspect the grounds around the village and visit the Fairy Fountain for a quick armor improvement. 

He glanced up at the sky. It was clear of cloud and the sun shone bright in the middle of it. He wondered where Katsuki was. 

Water suddenly sloshed and spattered in the vicinity, louder than the waterfalls around Impa’s house. Eijirou twirled around, his shoulders tensing on instinct, but they relaxed in an instant when he saw Cado and Dorian doubled over with laughter and Paya standing by the frog-like statues with Katsuki’s blue tunic draped across her face. She scrambled to take it off with a high-pitched squeal, and when her face surfaced out of fabric, her skin was red like a beet. 

“M-Master Katsuki!” she shouted, but it was shaky and weak, “Don’t do such things all of a sudden!” 

The splashing continued for a couple of seconds, and when it ceased, Katsuki emerged from the edge of the pond around Impa’s house. He was shirtless with all of his scars in full view, and his trousers soaked through and through, leaving little to the imagination. He pushed a hand through his hair which, despite the water dripping out of it, it still stood proudly against gravity. He handed the Sanke carp he held in his grasp to Paya and took back his tunic, muttering something Eijirou didn’t catch.

What Eijirou caught was Paya’s red face and trembling hands. She hurriedly scolded him about diving in so suddenly, put the dead fish on the ground, then retrieved a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped water away from Katsuki’s face. When he slouched lower to assist her, their faces inched closer and Paya bit her lower lip in a way that wasn’t just friendly anymore.

Something hideous and vile bloomed in the middle of Eijirou’s chest. Every part of him, every cell on his body screamed bloody murder, they screamed at him to lurch and snatch his Katsuki away, out of everyone’s sight, to hide him under a cloak and forbid eyes that weren’t his to look at him ever again. An almost unbeatable urge to claim him in front of everyone to see overtook him, because Katsuki was his and only his and no one else but him was allowed to look at him like that. 

“Oh dear, that’s some sight.”

Eijirou jumped out of his skin and ugly thoughts. Next to him, Impa smiled impishly. “Were you too focused on the sight too?” she asked, but there was a hint of teasing in her tone. 

In an instant, the nasty feeling vacated Eijirou’s body, leaving behind hollowness and bitterness. He exhaled, running a hand on his face. “Katsuki should be more mindful of his state of undress,” he said, “He doesn’t care, but he has to stop being inappropriate.”

“You must be thinking of that poor girl, Paya,” Impa laughed, “She might faint seeing him like that.” When she turned to Eijirou, her face was stern once again. “She loves him. I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

Eijirou swallowed. With the tip of his boot he kicked dirt off the ground. “I’ve had my suspicions. She’s really bad at hiding it,” he said in the end, but it didn’t sound like him.

In the distance, Katsuki sat on the ground and unsheathed the Master Sword, stabbing the fish in its belly and making a deep cut. Paya kneeled next to him as he stuck his hand inside the flaps of the cut and yanked its guts out. He then turned to her, talking to her in a low, hurried voice, explaining what he was doing, but she wasn't looking at anywhere else but Katsuki’s face. Eijirou’s stomach turned. 

“She’s a good girl,” Impa said suddenly. “She’d make a good wife for him.”

Eijirou willed himself to tear his gaze away from them hunched over the fish like that, from Paya’s reddened cheeks and Katsuki’s gentle expression while he talked to her, but it was futile. He clenched his teeth so hard his jaw snapped a tad, forcing him to ease with a hiss. He lowered his gaze. “I suppose she would.”

“However, she knows he won’t spare a second glance to anyone that isn’t you,” she then added.

Eijirou looked up in a pair of teasing eyes, his own wide as saucers. “Y-You know?”

Impa waved a hand at him, laughing. “I’ve known you both for more than one hundred years,” she said. She reached out and cupped his face. Her skin was rough and tough. “I’ve always been aware of the way he looks at you. A man like him has a very piercing gaze.”

“How...” Eijirou licked his lips and tried again. “How does he look at me?”

A smile stretched across her face. She thumbed his cheek. “As if he sees nothing else in the world but you. Which, well, is most likely true.”

Eijirou lowered his gaze to his feet. “I know it must be a bit odd,” he uttered, “I mean, a love between two men. We can’t get married or have children, it’s—“

“The bond you two share cannot be compared to the bonds of marriage.” Impa retrieved her hand and curled both arms behind her lower back. She started to walk towards them, slow, easy for Eijirou to catch up. “Marriage can be broken; fate can’t,” she said, “Paya knows she has no hope. But she can’t help herself when it comes to him. She loves him even if he loves someone else. Forgive her.”

A soft wind brushed by them just then, bringing along the scents of wood and of the nature that surrounded them. Paya’s white hair swayed around her face like a river of snowflakes, and she rushed to tuck the strands behind her ear. She smiled when Katsuki spoke again, a weak chuckle leaving her when his face twisted in disgust at the fish-blood in his hand. She laughed harder when Katsuki elbowed her gently in retaliation.

Eijirou’s stomach did another somersault. His fists clenched by his sides. “I am not angry at her,” he muttered, but he wasn’t sure it wasn’t a lie. “She can’t be blamed for loving him. Katsuki is an incredible man. A real man.”

Impa wore a coy smile on her face. She came to a halt in front of Cado and Dorian, and she took a deep breath. “Paya,” she called, “Let’s go inside and leave the Prince with his Knight. It’ll be lunch time soon.”

Paya peeled her gaze off of Katsuki’s face and glanced up at them. Her eyes were dazed, but it only took one second before she scrambled to her feet as if she was electrocuted. Eijirou didn’t know what expression he was wearing, but she avoided his gaze and bowed. “P-Prince Eijirou,” she stammered, “Will you be having lunch with us?”

“No,” Eijirou replied. His tone was so curt and abrupt and uncharacteristic of him that Katsuki raised his head to study him, and Paya’s eyes rounded, then lowered to the ground. Eijirou gritted his teeth and averted his gaze when he added, “We are needed in the Akkala Tech Lab.”

”My, that’s a long journey,” Impa exclaimed, “Pay that crazy old man Robbie my respects.”

“Will do,” Eijirou replied. He shifted on his legs, avoiding everyone’s eyes. “Thank you both for your hospitality.”

A touch on his shoulder had him look up. Impa was smiling. “Don’t ever mention it,” she said. Then she turned to Katsuki, “I leave our precious Prince in your care again.”

Paya bowed once again. “M-Master Katsuki.” Then, she turned to Eijirou. “Your Highness.”

With a curt nod, Eijirou watched them leave. He waved at Cado and Dorian before he turned on his heel and sought out the horses. Since the night they arrived, they had been in the care of Koko’s family, tied up and fed daily outside of their store. Briefly, Eijirou entered the store and thanked the lady before he walked up to Persephone and nuzzled her snout. 

The whole time, Katsuki was on his tail. He was giving Eijirou studying looks. “Thought we were staying until later today,” he said after a while of silence.

Eijirou hastily unstrapped his golden claymore off Persephone’s back and tied it on his back. He did the same with his bow and arrow case. “Well,” he muttered, “I changed my mind.”

Katsuki frowned. “What crawled up your ass and died? You’re acting like a prick.”

“Nothing.” Eijirou climbed on Persephone and grabbed the reins. He was pointedly avoiding Katsuki’s searching gaze. “I just want to leave.”

A gentle tap on her sides with the heel of his boots and Persephone started to stroll towards the south exit of the village. Seconds later, Killer Queen neighed as Katsuki climbed on top of her and her hooves followed only a few steps behind them. 

Once past the bounds of village and out in the field, Eijirou nudged Persephone to a full on gallop. Without looking back, he heard Katsuki snap the reins against his mount, tailing after him, obedient and surprisingly silent. Although always bad at following, always wanting to go up front and clear the way for Eijirou to pass, claiming that it was him who held the map and he wasn’t a stupid Prince, in that moment, Katsuki did not interfere. He was giving Eijirou space to work out his thoughts.

The wind whipped against his face, cold and full of scents of early spring. Eijirou allowed his gaze to travel far, to Vah Medoh’s spread wings protecting the Rito Village, to the blooming cherry blossoms of the Great Deku Tree in the Lost Woods, and the imposing Hyrule castle standing in the middle, visible even from such a distance. He let his eyes bleed all the way in the horizon while he breathed the clear air, in with each breath, then out with a sigh. Careful. Calculated. Repetitive. The fiery jealousy burning the inside of his chest slowly died with each cold breath and an ocean of guilt welled up, angry in its stead. Paya’s shocked eyes and trembling lip invaded his mind mercilessly and Eijirou closed his eyes to the horizon, as if the image would be destroyed if he couldn’t see. 

He was a terrible person, he thought. A prey of his emotions. Had his Father been alive, he would have chided him — such a behavior was unsightly of a Prince; of a King. Besides, Paya had been nothing but kind to him. She didn’t deserve to be at the end of the absurd emotions he couldn’t control.

Lanayru Wetlands came to view at the foot of the hill, an enemy’s skull nest on their right. Eijirou didn’t even spare the two Lizalfos a second glance as he galloped by. The crackle of thunder after the snapping of Katsuki’s fingers was enough indication that they were already taken care of. 

The path curled around the Millennio Sandbar, and Eijirou’s eyes briefly drifted to the blue-shining shrine further in the Wetlands before turning ahead. White smoke reached up towards the sky, a horse-like-shaped building appearing in the horizon. The Wetland Stables, Eijirou thought before he shouted, “Let’s stop at the stables for lunch!” over his shoulder. 

Katsuki didn’t reply. Killer Queen’s hooves thudding on the ground behind him were enough of an answer. 

At the stable, Eijirou yanked at the reins and Persephone neighed into a halt. He hopped off the saddle and approached the front desk at the same time Katsuki jumped off of Killer Queen before she had slowed down. The owner beamed brightly at him, greeting the Hyrule’s champion with all the warmth he deserved, while ignoring Eijirou’s presence entirely.

Eijirou chuckled, good-naturely. There weren’t a lot of people who knew how he looked like. He turned on his heel and headed for the pot nearby the barn, leaving Katsuki to hiss a bunch of words about the care of their horses. 

He sat by the fire under a large tree and unstrapped his sword and bow from his back. He sucked in a series of breaths, but the heavy stone of guilt sitting at the pits of his stomach wouldn’t disappear.

Sometimes, Eijirou wasn’t a real man.

A shadow towered above him and when he looked up, Katsuki’s gaze was boring right into his soul. Reluctant to be read, he averted his gaze, choosing to entertain himself by ruffling up the sticks of the fire. 

Without a word, Katsuki took seat on the ground right opposite from him. While rummaging in his bag, he asked, “What you wanna eat?”

Eijirou shrugged, “Anything is fine.”

Katsuki gave him another piercing look before he searched in his bag for the ingredients of their lunch. He pulled out a bottle of fresh milk, water, a series of colorful vegetables and herbs, the Sanke carp he had caught in Impa’s pond and an ounce of pink rock salt. He unfurled a leather rag between his spread legs, unsheathed the Master Sword with a penetrative sling and broke the fish down to its flesh and bones, removing the skin with ease before chopping down the vegetables and herbs. With a twist of his wrist, he opened up the bottle and poured the fresh milk into the pot, following it up with water and salt. 

Eijirou watched as it came to a gentle boil. Then, Katsuki dropped the fish, the vegetables and the herbs, stirring them around with a wooden ladle. 

They didn’t speak. The crackling sticks and the bubbling of the soup were the only sounds between them. 

His traitorous gaze, however, drifted to Katsuki’s face more often than not. His blond hair shone under the sun and reaching towards the sky in uneven spikes. Some stray strands course lower towards his eyes, but Katsuki always kept them in place by a flick of his hand or head. His eyebrows were only partly furrowed on his forehead, his eyes on the task at hand and his bottom lip snatched between his upper teeth. Eijirou wanted to suck on that lip. On that tongue, on that neck, on Katsuki’s fingers. 

Paya must have also wanted the same things at one point or another. The thought made Eijirou’s core shiver with disgust. He huffed a sigh and turned his gaze to the Wetlands. He was really pathetic. 

“Speak the fuck up already,” Katsuki then grunted, “I’m done watching you mope the floor with your face.”

Eijirou let go of a heavy breath and dragged his legs closer to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his knees and propped his chin on top of them. He chanced a brief glance at Katsuki before he muttered, “Paya is in love with you.”

Raising one eyebrow, Katsuki didn’t look away from the brewing stew in front of him. “Is she now.”

“You gotta be blind not to see it.”

Katsuki scoffed. “Consider me fucking blind then.” 

“It makes perfect sense though, I mean, it’s you — how could she not be in love with you?”

Katsuki stirred the stew. The vegetables swam nonchalantly in the middle of it, its sweet scent wafting in the empty air. Eijirou sneaked another glance at Katsuki’s face, watching the unfathomable expression melt to a sly grin. “It’s kinda cute,” he said.

Eijirou’s stomach plummeted. He licked his lips and asked, “That she’s in love with you?”

“That you’re so jealous.”

With his index finger, Eijirou poked the ground and scratched a few pebbles out of it. His lips pulled to a pout, deepening further the longer Katsuki grinned. “It’s pathetic,” he then said, and his voice was muffled by the fabric of his trousers. “I’m a Prince; I should be more in control of my emotions than that. You’ve never even given me a reason to be jealous to begin with. And-And did you hear my tone when I spoke to her?” Eijirou hid his face on his knees and groaned. “I was such an asshole to her!”

Katsuki placed the lid halfway on top of the pot. Then, he shrugged. “Quit beating yourself up for it. S’an emotion. It’s not meant to be controlled.”

“You never get jealous though.”

“Like fuck I don’t.”

The white steam poured out of the edges of the pot where the lid didn’t fit perfectly. Eijirou blinked at it, then at Katsuki. “I’ve never seen you jealous.”

Katsuki snorted. “‘Cause you’re the one who’s blind and also stupid,” he said. He knocked the lid until it settled better and less steam made it out. Then he added, “Just ‘cause I don’t pout like you do, it doesn’t mean I don’t feel it. ‘Sides, I’ve found a way to somewhat deal with it.”

“How?” Eijirou had to know. 

Katsuki removed the lid, stirred, then put it back in its place on top of the pot. The gurgling of the stew filled the momentary silence between them, until Katsuki decided to break it. “By never letting anyone get too close to you,” he said, matter-of-factly.

“That’s…” Eijirou licked his lips, brows pulling in a frown. “I thought — Isn’t that what a Knight should do?”

Katsuki snorted. “I’m supposed to protect you, to take hits and knifes in my side for you,” he said, “But have you heard of knights bathing and dressing their Princes’?”

Eijirou put the gears of his brain to work, but when they stopped he was just as devoid of an answer as before. He caught Katsuki’s stare and shook his head. 

“That’s ‘cause it’s not my job,” Katsuki continued, “I made it my job. Because even before we, y’know, confessed, whenever I saw the maids going in your room to dress you or undress you since your dumb royal ass can’t do it on your own, it was eating me alive. Fuck, I wanted to rip their arms off. But I couldn’t do anything then.” 

He grunted, curt and forceful, his hands slipping in his hair and ruffling it all up. Katsuki took a deep, shuddering breath through the nose and when he looked back up, his eyes glinted with something feral. His voice was lower, rougher when he said, “Now you’re mine. No one gets to touch what’s mine.”

Eijirou’s skin tingled like the kisses of a million Thunderwing Butterflies. You’re mine, he repeated in his head and his chest swelled. “I see,” he croaked, his throat tight with emotion.

“Lucky for me, no one dares to make eyes at the Prince,” Katsuki added with less tension in his tone, “So no one’s eyes are to get plucked.”

Eijirou chortled. “You wouldn’t hurt other people.”

Katsuki’s expression softened once again. He reached for his bag, retrieving two wooden cups. With the ladle, he poured a generous amount of the stock in one, fished for more vegetables and fish, then handed it to Eijirou. It was warm, steaming and smelled really nice. “Either way, it’s not pathetic,” he said, pouring a spoonful for him, “S’just an emotion. Kinda expected between lovers too.”

Eijirou took a sip of the soup and his mouth exploded with flavor. It was creamy from the fresh milk Katsuki always used as the basis of his stock, the fresh Sanke carp infusing it with the scent of the ocean while the vegetables balanced it out with a dash of the earth. The palace had the best cooks in the entire Hyrule working their kitchen, yet none of them could compete with Katsuki’s cooking. Only a single sip, combined with Katsuki’s soft-spoken words, and the guilt eating Eijirou out these past few hours was slowly reduced to a thrum. He sighed. “I guess you’re right. The way I talked to Paya was still horrible though. I should apologize when I see her again.”

“She won’t hold it against you,” Katsuki said. Then a teasing smirk cracked his face. “She’s a very, very good girl.”

The soup trudged down Eijirou’s throat quickly at the sound of these words, and the sight of that shitty smile, his leg twisted without his command and kicked Katsuki several times on the arm. “Jerk, jerk, jerk!” he hissed, but Katsuki was only laughing, loud and throaty, “You're a jerk for teasing me after all that!”

Katsuki placed the wooden cup on the ground so that the soup wouldn’t spill, and his laughter stopped as he started to crawled towards him. Eijirou distanced himself the more he approached, averting his gaze, pretending to be mad when in reality he was forcing down a smile of his own. When Katsuki straddled him, he removed the mug from his grasp as well, putting it on the ground next to their bodies. “Fuck am I going to do with you?” Katsuki sighed, but his eyes were fond, “Always thinking that the women we meet want to bed me.”

“A lot want to!”

“Let them want,” Katsuki said. He scooped Eijirou’s face in both of his hands, pressing the heels of his palms against the cheeks, forcing Eijirou’s lips to pucker up. He dipped in a stole a chaste kiss, his eyes gleaming and his face sincere when he breathed, “I have eyes only for you, you shitty Prince.”

Eijirou’s chest deflated, his temper evaporating. “I know,” he said and he was sure that he wasn’t lying this time. “I know, but...you too, you are mine. And unlike me, people dare to make eyes at you.” He sighed. “I’ll just practice on how to deal with it better I guess.”

“I don’t mind it,” Katsuki said. He nuzzled Eijirou’s cheek with his nose. “As I said, you’re really cute when you’re jealous. So you can do it more. You _should_ do it more.”

Eijirou snorted while pushing half-heartedly against a strong chest. “Your ego needs no more fuel,” he teased, “I’ll never be jealous again.”

Katsuki scoffed, “Asshole.”

He tried to leave, but Eijirou held him tight and kissed him on the lips, and Katsuki sighed into it and kissed him back in a soft and tender way that made everything inside of Eijirou turn into mush. Katsuki pushed him against the bark of the tree as they parted, fingers threading through hair, red like the fire crackling a few feet next to them. His mouth found Eijirou’s cheeks, the tops of his eyelids, kissing along the slope of his nose and the line of his jaw, exploring down a thick neck, then up again until his lips ended up on a reddening, sensitive ear. The sweet nothings Katsuki whispered in a soft voice had his chest swell with water and air and spring, heat gathering on his face while giggles escaped past parted lips and right then and there and always, Eijirou loved him more than the moon loved the ocean. 

The soup bubbled in the pot, but slower, thicker as the fire was slowly dying. The soup in their cups was growing cold.

Maybe getting jealous wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to take a moment to thank whoever reads and keeps up with this AU. When I first posted it, I really wasn’t expecting that people would be drawn to it or that I’d get so many sweet comments, therefore I am ever so glad and grateful. This AU is my favorite out of all I’ve created so far, published or not, so people liking it makes me incredibly happy. 
> 
> Thank you for making this writing process a hundred times more fun that it already was. I shall try my best to infuse more of my favorite ship into my favorite universe in the future :D
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stylish_Racoon)


End file.
